kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Summonride
}} is an action-RPG crossover game. It was released in December, 2014. Developed by and , the game is exclusive for the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Similar to previous games of the franchise, ''Kamen Rider: Battride War. It features all of the main 2000's era riders (Heisei with the current Neo-Heisei). Gameplay Kamen Rider Summonride takes place in a world on the verge of destruction. Players summon Riders in the world via a portal called and they need to summon them in this world. Players can summon more than one Rider in the field or change the summoned Rider anytime. Players can also use to help them in the battle but can only be used for a certain amount of time. There are two types of Ride Chips: * : These chips allow the summoned Rider to change forms but it must correspond to the right Rider (i.e., if Gaim uses the Kachidoki Arms chip, he will change into that form). If the chips are used with other Riders that do not correspond with the chips, it will work the same with the Friend Chips. * : These chips allow the player to summon another Rider into the field to aid the summoned Rider. Player can combine the Rider Figures and the Ride Chips to create a combination to make the battle much more interesting. Game System and Expansions *'Ride Gate': The games are played by placing rider figures on the "Rider Gate", a device that reads the figures' tags through NFC (near-field communication) and "imports" the character represented by the figure into the game as a playable character. *Expansion packs: Characters and Ride Chips are sold in expansion packs, candy packs, or as gashapon prizes. SR packs include two figures and two chips, and are divided by elemental theme, or five chips and no figures. As of January 2015, there are nine total packs, two of which are Ride Chips only. Candy packs include an alternate element for Drive, Gaim or Wizard, and one piece of ramune candy. As of December 2014, one set of 10 gashapon prize Ride Chips has been released, including one partner character (Dai Shocker Combatant) and 9 strength chips (including a second Drive Type Wild, with a minimally different picture and move set. As of January 2015, there have also been two special Ride Chips released through attendance at one of Japan's World Hobby Fair events. The first chip was OOO's Tajadol Combo, and the second was Den-O's Liner Form. To attain the Den-O chip, participants must bring the original Tajadol Combo chip with them to a special WHF event, making the Liner Form chip the most rare item in the game. Characters Main Riders *Kamen Rider Drive: Type Speed (base set)/Light (SR-01)/Fire, Water, Darkness (SG Candy Toy) **Type Wild (base set) **Type Technic (SR-07) **Type Wild Gyasha Ver. (Gashapon Set 1) **Type Speed Flare (Ganbarising Fan Book #2) *Kamen Rider Gaim: Orange Arms, Pine Arms, Ichigo Arms (base set) /Wind (SG Candy Toy) **Kachidoki Arms (base set) **Kiwami Arms (SR-04) **Jimber Lemon Arms (Gashapon Set 1) *Kamen Rider Wizard: Flame Style, Water Style, Hurricane Style, Land Style (base set) /Water (SG Candy Toy) **All Dragon (base set) **Infinity Style (SR-05) **Infinity Gold Dragon (Gashapon Set 1) *Kamen Rider Fourze: Base States (SR-01) **Magnet States (SR-06) **Cosmic States (SR-08) **Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States (Gashapon Set 1) *Kamen Rider OOO: Tatoba Combo, Gatakiriba Combo, Latorartar Combo, Sagohzo Combo, Shauta Combo (SR-04) **Putotyra Combo (SR-06) **Super Tatoba Combo (Gashapon Set 1) **Tajadol Combo (World Hobby Fest Chip 1) *Kamen Rider Double: CycloneJoker, LunaTrigger, HeatMetal (SR-03) **CycloneJokerXtreme (SR-06) **CycloneJokerGoldXtreme (Gashapon Set 1) *Kamen Rider Decade (SR-02) **Complete Form (SR-02) **StrongestComplete Form (Gashapon Set 1) **Final Form (SR-06) *Kamen Rider Kiva (SR-08) **Emperor Form (SR-09) *Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form (SR-07) **Climax Form (SR-09) **Super Climax Form (Gashapon Set 1) **Liner Form (World Hobby Fair Chip 2) *Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form (SR-05) **Hyper Form (SR-06) *Kamen Rider Hibiki: Oni Form, Armed Hibiki (SR-05) *Kamen Rider Blade: Ace Form, Jack Form, King Form (SR-02) **Joker Form (SR-09) *Kamen Rider Faiz (SR-08) **Axel Form (SR-02) **Blaster Form (SR-09) *Kamen Rider Ryuki (SR-03 *Kamen Rider Agito: Ground Form, Storm Form, Flame Form (SR-04) **A Kyoka Ride Chip for Burning Form was shown, but has not yet been released *Kamen Rider Kuuga: Mighty Form, Dragon Form (SR-07) **Amazing Mighty (SR-09) **Ultimate Form (Gashapon Set 1) Secondary Riders *Kamen Rider Meteor (SR-01) *Kamen Rider Beast (SR-01) *Kamen Rider Baron (SR-03) *Kamen Rider Accel (SR-03) *Kamen Rider Birth (SR-04) *Kamen Rider Gatack (SR-05) *Kamen Rider Mach (SR-07) *Kamen Rider Diend (SR-08) Other Riders *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (base set) *Kamen Rider Garren *Kamen Rider Zolda * Shocker Combatman (Gashapon Set 1) Enemies *Shocker Combatmen (Red/Black) *Elementary Inves *Phoenix *Ghouls *Gara Dragon *Kyoryu Greeed *Weather Dopant *Super Apollo Geist *Worms *Horse Orphnoch *Raydragoons *Kamen Rider Odin *Kamen Rider Scissors *Kamen Rider KickHopper *Kamen Rider TheBee *Gigasutaru NPC/Support Characters *Trena *Minuku *Memoru Notes *This game is very similar to , and , in the sense of using collectible figures to summon heroes in-game. **In similar to Skylanders, 4 of the types of Rider Figures can correspond to Skylander elements (Fire, Wind, Water, and Darkness/Undead). *Summonride's figures are roughly half the size of other toys-to-life games, and slightly less than half their price at retail. *This game was Masayuki Izumi's final performance as Yuji Kiba in a video game before his death in 2015. Category:Video Games